digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Forest of Rage
Forest of Rage The ' Forest of Rage' is a dense, half-jungle, half forest. It is home to the Garumon/Goramon species of Digimon and the Temple of Rage. Its fractal code is hidden within the Crest of Rage. For the Forest of Rage to be destroyed, the crest must first be destroyed. Surprisingly, the trees in the Forest of Rage cannot be burnt by fire, a trait they developed to house the Garumon/Goramon species, which primarily use fire attacks. Temple of Rage The Temple of Rage is guarded by a Mega level Digimon named AncientWhiteGarumon. It houses two relics, each critical to the Prophecy of Flames; The Crest and Digi-Egg of Rage. Crest of Rage The Crest of Rage is the crest that will allow any Garumon/Goramon digivolve to their natural Mega form, in the same way that the Crest of Courage allowed MetalGreymon become WarGreymon. This crest is used by Andrew, in accordance with the Prophecy of Flames, to Digivolve WarGarumon into AncientGarumon. Digi-Egg of Rage The Digi-Egg of Rage allows any Digimon to armour digivolve. The Digi-Egg of Rage was used to Digivolve Garumon/Goramon into BladeGarumon/Goramon. Prophecy of Flames The Prophecy of Flames states that; One day, a creature would fall / descend from the heavens and land within the forest of rage; That that creature would bring gifts of flame to the forest and save the Garumon/Goramon species from a great, unknown evil. When the Royal Knights came to steal the fractal code of the Forest of Rage, Andrew stood up and digivolved Garumon and Goramon into their natural Mega forms, AncientGarumon and AncientGoramon, but they were defeated and the crest of Rage was destroyed, allowing the Royal Knights to scan the forest. Andrew was able to save some of the Garumon/Goramon, who criticised him, claiming that he was not the creature from the prophecy like they had once thought. Andrew sent Garumon to take the survivors to the Digimon "Cherubimoon". Andrew, then utterly enraged with the Royal Knights and his own failure was able to Bio-Merge with Goramon to become BioGoramon and was able to defeat, but not destroy Dynasmon. When Cherubimoon was destroyed, the remaining survivors perished. When Takuya and the other Digi-Destined, who had asked for his help, but denied because of Andrew's hard feelings toward the "Real Digi-destined," left the digital world to defeat Lucemon, Andrew stayed behind, held by grief at the loss of an entire digimon because of him. Garumon was then re-united with Andrew, explaining that both Digimon must be together in order for their data to be scanned as they are twins, giving Andrew one less thing to worry about. When the digital world was regained by the efforts of the Digi-Destined, Andrew stayed behind to ensure the welfare of the Forest of Rage. Andrew, although the Crest of Rage was destroyed, still carried its power inside him, and took the powers of Rage with him when he returned to his home in New Zealand, unknowingly saving the species from rage, the dark half of fire, ensuring that fire would never corrupt the species. So, unknowingly, Andrew fulfilled the prophecy in his failure. The Dark Side of Fire Fire has often represented a particular emotion, and a particular attribute among Humans; Rage and Passion; As both blaze within humans. When Andrew took away the darkness within the fire, he took away its ability to corrupt, and left passion behind. Category:Fan Locations